Why
by Raven176
Summary: One Shot Song Fic


_Why do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all_

Caroline didn't understand him at all. He had been doing this since the party, when he admitted to caring for her. Every time she saw him, he acted like he didn't care at all. Even when he was by himself he acted like that. It was much worse when he was with his brother Kol. Couldn't he see through her, couldn't he see what his actions were doing to her?

_Do you expect me to believe_

_I was the only one to fall?_

She hadn't mean for it to happen. She had thought she loved Tyler, but her feelings for him didn't even compare to how she felt for Klaus. But now, Klaus's actions said otherwise. He acted as if she meant nothing to him. Did he honestly expect her to believe she was the only one to fall? He had fallen too, it was in his eyes every time he looked at her.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

She had finally caught him alone. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Everywhere he went either Rebekah, Elijah or Kol was right behind him. She thought it was a blessing in disguise.

"Klaus-"  
"Not now Caroline, I'm a bit busy."  
"Why are you doing this? It's not supposed to feel this way. I need you, more and more each day.."  
"What do you want me to say to that?"  
"Do you really expect me to believe I was the only one to fall, Klaus?"  
"Think what you want, I have things to do."

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

She sat alone after confronting him. Even with all of the pain coursing through her heart, she still needed him. All she wanted to know was if they were still together. She didn't even know if she could consider them together before. That didn't mean that his actions towards her hurt any less. She just wanted to know if he thought they could lats forever. She wanted to know, why...

_Try to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe_

_I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

She had caught him alone again. She made him follow her to her favorite clearing in the woods so that they could have some privacy. She just had to know...

"Why did you drag me out here Caroline?"  
"Because I want you to look at me."  
"I am looking at you."  
"No, I mean really look at me. Can't you see my heart and how I feel about you?"  
"Caroline-"  
"Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?"

"Something can't fall apart when there was nothing to begin with."

She paced the area before him, hurt and angry. What could she do to make him be real and truthful with her? She couldn't believe she was risking what she had with Tyler for someone who was pretending there was nothing between them.

"You know what? Fine. Go and think about whatever you need to think about. Just make sure you come back to me when you know just how you feel."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she sped off away from him. That had been the last time she had seen him in a month. Where ever she went, if he was there, he left. It hurt her to see him do that, but she hoped he had listened to her. She hoped he was going to come back to her when he was ready to accept how he felt for her. Even though she hadn't confided in her friends, she accepted how she felt for him, she just wanted him to do the same.

Caroline was at the Grill with Elena and Bonnie, grabbing lunch. It had now been two months since she had spoken to Klaus and she was starting to lose hope.

"Why is he coming over here? He has nothing to say to us."

Caroline looked up at Bonnie's words and spotted Klaus walking across the Grill straight towards them. Or better yet, towards her. She felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw that he only had eyes for her.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?"  
"What you have to say can be said in front of us," stated Elena. Not giving Caroline a chance to object, he spoke.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for doing that to you love. I've thought about what I needed to and I'm doing what you told me to. I came back to tell you just how I feel. You were right, you weren't the only one to fall."

Elena and Bonnie looked at Caroline and Klaus like they were insane. She didn't care. Caroline only had eyes for Klaus and her heart soared at his words. He had finally admitted how he felt, and now her friends knew as well. She only had two questions for him.

"Caroline?"

She ignored her friends.

"Are you and me still together? Do you think we could last forever?"

"Yes."

He swept her into his arms and planted a kiss upon her lips right there in front of everyone. Only one thing ran through Elena and Bonnie's minds: Why?


End file.
